


No drinks will be spilled during this tutorial

by Nary



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Naughty, Pansexual Character, Porn Magazines, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress had (again) forbidden Ivan from attending her parties after the last unfortunate incident. But she hadn't mentioned whether he was allowed to pretend to study in the nearby library with the door open so that he could see the guests on their way in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No drinks will be spilled during this tutorial

The Mistress had (again) forbidden Ivan from attending her parties after the last unfortunate incident. But she hadn't mentioned whether he was allowed to pretend to study in the nearby library with the door open so that he could see the guests on their way in, and often again on their way out with different partners. He sometimes thought there were people who lived in the Mistress's castle solely for the parties - at least, he'd never been able to figure out what function they served apart from looking good naked and being able to give or receive oral sex without spilling their drinks.

"Apprentice," drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. Sandoval the Xoan ambassador stood there, wearing some artfully-draped purple feathers and not much else. He had two drinks in his hands. Ivan wondered briefly what he could do without spilling them, then decided he didn't really want to find out.

"Studying hard?" Sandoval put a leering tone into the final word.

"No, I... I mean, yes," Ivan stammered. There was really no good answer to that question.

"I brought you these, since it seems a shame for you to miss all the fun." Sandoval sashayed across the room to set down the goblets, then took a peek over Ivan's shoulder. "Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "I hoped you were at least looking at some of the books with naughty illustrations, cupcake."

"I'm not allowed," he began, but Sandoval was already pulling volumes off the shelves and laying them out in front of Ivan in all their lurid glory. Some of them he already knew about, but several were excitingly new to him.

"There!" Sandoval looked pleased with himself. "Now you can have your own little private party in here. Bone up, apprentice," and here he smiled lewdly again. He tickled Ivan's nose with one of his feathers, making him sneeze, and drifted away once more. At the doorway, he turned back momentarily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, and I'll be sure to return later to give you an... oral examination and see what you've learned."


End file.
